A CSP IC including a semiconductor substrate, electrode pads formed on the semiconductor substrate, external terminals connected to the electrode pads, and a resin sealing film that exposes the external terminals is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-150557).